Cordura
by Snixxmore
Summary: El origen de cordura proviene de la palabra, cordia, "corazón" en latín, pues en esa época se pensaba que el corazón era el lugar de donde provenía el valor y la inteligencia. Al parecer, tener un corazón seguro permitía enfrentar las circunstancias de manera razonable sin volverse un lunático.


N/A:

Antes que nada, un cordial saludo a usted que está leyendo esto.

Tengo tantos pensamientos y palabras que podría escribir, pero todo esto se describe mejor con un "gracias". Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me siguen desde mis inicios, gracias por todos sus comentarios (lecturas, favoritos, alertas), gracias por alentarme a seguir escribiendo, gracias por un millón de cosas y más. Les estoy eternamente agradecida.

Este one-shot nació hace un año. Durante este lapso de tiempo, sobretodo en mis descansos, me gustaba mucho modificarlo. En ocasiones, olvidaba que lo había escrito, otras veces borré párrafos completos porque no me gustaba la estructura que adquiría. Finalmente, le he dedicado algunos días y al día de hoy, está terminado.

"Esto" es para ustedes. Espero sea de su agrado y disfruten la lectura, igual o más que yo al escribirlo.

¡Hasta luego!

¡Que pasen felices fiestas y excelente inicio de año!

Advertencia: A continuación se presenta vocabulario vulgar y contenido sexual explícito. 

* * *

_Dedicado a los todos fieles amantes de la locura._

 **Cordura**

Existen momentos únicos en la vida, _lapsos_ se les llama, donde las personas se _descuidan_ por instantes. Algunos tiempos son muy largos, otros muy cortos. Suelen depender la mentalidad y prudencia de la persona llegar a concluirlos. También de la voluntad. Para evitar alguna confusión, la relatividad y significado de la palabra _"perder"_ es muy amplia y, en este caso, no es referente a estar extraviado en un inmenso parque con miles de árboles o en una metrópolis poblada de enormes rascacielos y una atmosfera pesada de caos, esto es muchísimo peor. El no reconocerse a sí mismo frente a su reflejo; el perder la chispa en la mirada; el desviarse a la incertidumbre de no saber en quién te has convertido; el perder el control total de las acciones; el actuar por impulso y despojado de prudencia; el estar asustado por los pensamientos provocadores y carnales que brinda en abundancia la inconciencia humana. Permanecer cuerdo es el papel antagónico de la locura y al despojar a la mente de este buen juicio, es cuando realmente podemos decir que nos hemos extraviado en nuestros más ocultos deseos. Hermione deseaba que su perdida fuera insípida y fugaz. Lograría recuperarse _Un juego de niños, no es más que eso… mortal y enloquecedor, pero en fin, un acertijo_.

Si alguien hubiera apostado cinco galeones a que, _doña perfecta, –_ apodo afectivo propuesto por la casa de Slytherin– Hermione Granger quisiera escapar de la clase más aburrida y deprimente de todos los tiempos, de historia de la magia, inmediatamente sería considerado, el acto, una gravísima ofensa.

Hermione yacía con la mirada perdida en la interminable fila de libros en el escritorio del señor Hughes. Los merodeaba sin pensarlo. Cuatro tomos de pasta negra, algo desgastada, descansaban en la base de una improvisada pirámide irregular. Lugares más arriba, le seguían dos libros magentas en mejores condiciones que los anteriores y en la cúspide, dos pergaminos enrollados elegantemente, concluían como cereza de un extraño pastel. Hermione sentía empatía; ella también era extraña. Su cabeza firme y ojos entrecerrados demostraban la máxima concentración que podía aparentar, pero su mente divagaba en universo alterno más interesante que su desgraciada realidad. El polvo que flotaba a su alrededor impedía que su vista se enfocara con claridad y el cansancio, tanto físico como emocional, hacía mella en lo más profundo de su inconsciente. A ratos su mano se encarnaba al mentón e irritada procedía a cambiar de posición. Hermione parpadeaba de vez en cuando para evitar el escozor del polvillo en sus ojos y al igual que sus compañeros, que perezosamente dormitaban en sus lugares sin que el profesor Hughes les prestara una pisca de atención, mantenía una postura desalineada, pero firme.

Una nube pesada e invisible de pereza, envolvía el aula. El profesor Hughes, un anciano que no pasaba el metro y veinte de estatura, movía sus minúsculas manos al ritmo del piqueteo galopante de su pequeño corazón, citando aburridos relatos que ni siquiera él había tenido el placer de presenciar ni protagonizar. Emocionado, hacía énfasis en cada fecha y acontecimiento del primer levantamiento de los Gigantes. Su cara arrugada, sus diminutos ojos y su nariz de tamaño exuberante, agregaban un extra a su personalidad descuidada. Caminaba de un lado a otro moviéndose con una destreza impresionante y en ocasiones hasta parecía que abría sus pequeños ojos y observaba a la multitud con detenimiento, pero la cruel realidad era que no podía vislumbrar ni una pisca de color. A la edad de 150 años había perdido el 60% de su visión, y a sus 165 años aún continuaba en la primera línea del campo de batalla frente a la clase ignorando a sus alumnos con maestría. Solo se limitaba hacer su trabajo.

Por su parte, Hermione no le miraba, solo se limitaba a percibir su voz chillona a la lejanía, casi como el susurro macabro de un fantasma en una noche tenebrosa al cual siempre se desea rechazar. Ella lo intentaba. Con un oído en clase y su vista distorsionada, su mente tenía el privilegio de hacer el trabajo sucio; estaba perdida. Extraviada en una dimensión desconocida. ¡Vaya que adoraba estar ahí! aunque no tuviera el valor de aceptarlo, por el momento.

El problema de Hermione no era sencillo. Una limitante le robaba el sueño. Una cuestión tan simple y tan complicada le hacía pensar cíclicamente hasta llegar al punto de hartarse y molestarse consigo misma; la castaña convivía con un enigma que hacía de su vida un completo rompecabezas donde las piezas, por más que lo intentase, no lograban encajar.

Su disgusto tenía nombre y apellido; Fleur DeLacour.

Maldito el día en que tropezó con ella en el pasillo del segundo piso, cuando corría en busca del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Maldito el día en que la rubia, utilizando sus encantadores labios, pronunció la profecía de una placentera muerte para Hermione. Tan malévola fue la sonrisa y el destello que Fleur impuso con su despampanante y sensual actitud, que provocó que Hermione agradeciera a Merlín por permitir la lejanía de la chica a cada segundo, sin embargo, eso no aminoraba el temor que la castaña mantenía permanentemente.

La chica castaña se perdió en el primer instante que vio pasar a Fleur por su lado. La rubia le sonrió, Hermione que mantenía la guardia baja, le respondió el gesto torpemente. Ya hacía unos cuantos meses desde ese acontecimiento, ya era historia. Pero, en las últimas semanas algo había cambiado. A Hermione comenzó a afectarle cuando notó que las intenciones de Fleur se distorsionaron con su realidad. En un principio, resultó satisfactorio tener la mirada de Fleur sobre ella pero, poco a poco, ese mirar azul se convirtió en su perdición. No había lugar, ni momento, donde no sintiera su presencia, su olor, su excitación, su poder y su control, por supuesto. Y a Hermione le inquietaba.

O por lo menos así lo creía ella.

Aún mantenía sus dudas acerca de Fleur, incluso, podría decirse que vivía bajo el beneficio de un margen de equivocación. La rubia podía aparentar no romper un plato; sus facciones delicadas, su nariz afilada, sus finísimos y rosados labios, además del llamativo color de ojos poco usual, la hacían destacar entre los demás. La chica de piel nívea y cuerpo delgado, se paseaba por doquier como un extravagante espécimen, extendiendo sus largas plumas y pavoneándose cuando se diera la oportunidad, alegando de ser una de las mejores estudiantes de su antiguo colegio y sobretodo, de formar parte de una de las familias más poderosas y ricas en el mundo mágico. Hermione titubeaba frecuentemente respecto a Fleur. Admitía que tenía un intelecto impresionante y que la herencia de sus padres era tan basta para construir siete castillos más grandes que el mismo Hogwarts, pero sabía que bajo su hermoso e inocente rostro se escondía la perversión esculpida en persona. Era un poema, y uno muy agridulce de leer.

Al principio le halagó que alguien como la veela prestara un poco de atención en ella, resultaba algo increíble de creer. Desde que tuvo el placer de conocerla intentaba por todos los medios leer las facetas de la chica. Las muecas, sonrisas, rabietas, ceños fruncidos y adoraba cuando la línea de su labio se expandía en una cálida sonrisa. Hermione no la acosaba, simplemente pensaba que alguien ridículamente hermoso era imposible de ignorar. Aunque eso no sugería el deber de demostrarlo, era peligroso. Fleur provenía de una familia económicamente favorecida, donde todos sus antepasados tenían la sangre más pura entre los magos. Hermione se consideraba a sí misma como una persona estable y bien parecida, bonita bajo los estándares de belleza de la época, pero aceptaba que la rubia era una criatura completamente extraordinaria. La princesa del hielo estaba fuera de su alcance.

 **-Hermione…-** susurró Harry a un costado– **¿te…te** **encuentras bien? El fantasma de aquél cuadro parece tener más color que tu piel.**

 **-Estoy segura que también tiene más cerebro-** Hermione creyó que sus palabras se habían quedado encerradas bajo llave en un baúl en lo más profundo de su mente. Se equivocó grotescamente. Dudó en seguir hablando, sin embargo, por error, sus ojos se cruzaron con los esmeralda y desistió en seguir mintiendo-. **Podría estar mejor.**

 **-¿Quieres hablar de ello?**

 **-Creo…-** La chica le sonrió y negó con la cabeza-, **creo que es el momento y el lugar menos indicado para hablar, Harry.**

El pelinegro asintió y desistió… por el momento.

Harry James Potter observó, durante un par minutos, cautelosamente a Hermione Granger. La chica lucía cansada, escondida detrás de una máscara de indiferencia y una combinación de temor adorablemente graciosa, se mantenía alerta y aunque su esfuerzo de mantenerse lúcida fue persistente, después de un pequeño lapso, el cansancio ganó la batalla. Harry dejó que la castaña se perdiera en el mundo de Morfeo.

El paraíso apareció cuando Hermione cerró sus ojos. El sonido de la nada le brindó la paz que necesitaba tan anisadamente. Ella estaba consciente de que dormitaba en medio de una clase primordial, ¡Qué inmoralidad de su parte! pero al encontrarse con la oscuridad y total soledad, sus viejas amigas que la habían rechazado decenas de veces durante las noches de insomnio, sinceramente a Hermione le importó un comino si Hughes la encontraba babeando sobre su mano.

La suerte solo es una afortunada casualidad del destino que termina al momento que se presenta una desafortunada casualidad del destino. Hermione no logró distinguir sí la sensual figura de Fleur sonriéndole lascivamente mordiendo su rosado labio inferior y guiñándole el ojo, gesto que fue acompañado por una de las sonrisas más traviesas y perversas que podía dedicarle, y que anteriormente fue su principal obsequio, había sido la vida restregándole su nefasta fortuna o su cerebro que de alguna forma intentaba comunicarle que simplemente era una condenada suertuda.

Hermione, ciertamente asustada y levemente excitada, abrió sus ojos y suspiró con fuerza. Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones cerró el libro de un manotazo. El golpe resultó estridente y algunos de sus compañeros despertaron aterrados. Poco le importó.

Un tanto molesta, tensó sus hombros con fastidio. Resopló al notar como su tintero yacía volteado y la tinta resbalaba como las gotas de lluvia en cristal. El pergamino y el libro que había maltratado terminaron bañados en un abismo de tinta negra y su túnica no logró salvarse. Con la manga sucia de su túnica aseó lo mejor que pudo aunque sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, el desastre adquirió nuevos niveles de desorden. De cualquier manera, estaba segura que al salir de la clase correría al bosque y conseguiría al menos una docena de tréboles de 4 hojas. Necesitaba suerte a montones.

El ruido abrupto de un objeto caer liberó su mente de su instantánea prisión. Alerta, asomó su cabeza por encima del libro y examinó como Hughes lentamente tomaba las obsoletas gafas de las baldosas sucias del suelo mientras un gesto de fastidio nacía entre sus arrugas.

Se alegró cuando el profesor guardó silencio y les permitió salir de aula. Sin ningún esfuerzo guardó los libros en pequeña mochila y salió disparada hacia a la puerta. Tristemente su labor se vio interrumpida por Harry, que tomándola del hombro le obligó a encararlo. Cuando Harry sintió la tela viscosa le miró extrañado y de inmediato la soltó. Su blaquecilla mano ahora era negra como el carbón.

 **-Harry, tengo que irme** \- suplicó con medio cuerpo fuera del recinto.

 **-Te perderás el almuerzo… ¡Oh no!, ¡no de nuevo!** –regañó Harry al predecir las intenciones de su amiga. Sin importarle, restregó su mano contra su propia túnica quitándose un poco de suciedad. Después con un movimiento ágil la arrastró a un lugar menos concurrido **-. Sobre mi cadáver vuelves a saltarte otra comida, llevas haciéndolo durante una semana, ¡ya no más!** –Hermione hizo un estupendo puchero **\- ¿Recuerdas al fantasma?-** Harry retó yla castaña asintió bajando la mirada **-, al paso que vas, pronto te convertirás en uno.**

 **-No tengo mucho apetito el día de hoy.**

Hermione suplicó, observando el mar de gente, que Fleur no estuviera ahí. Sin quererlo, de reojo, buscó su rostro entre los centenares de uniformados que pasaban a su lado, por qué podía, sentía y aseguraba que la rubia estaba escondida entre los estudiantes.

 **-¡Me importa una mierda!-** concluyó con un tipo de vocabulario inusual en Potter. Ciertamente, Hermione vio que le hablaba con molestia. Algo dentro de ella la reprendió **-. Irás ahí, te sentarás, comerás y después continuaremos con nuestra miserable y aburrida vida.**

 **-¡Vamos Mione!**

El joven pelirrojo le tendió su mano con una sonrisa amable, sus hoyuelos relucieron a la par su risa adormilada. Con ternura, su compañero, le aseguró que todo iba a estar bien. Ella, sin poder negarse, le correspondió de igual forma. Sujetó su mano entrelazándola por debajo de la túnica no manchada. Ron la miró desprendiendo seguridad y calidez en cada pestañeo, gesto que Hermione agradeció. Pero, la diminuta seguridad que el pelirrojo había sembrado en su corazón desapareció, cuando, al final del corredor, emergió una perversa sonrisa. Segundos después, un par de joyas celestes devoraron su frágil voluntad pedazo por pedazo.

: :: : :: : :: : ::

Era pasado del mediodía cuando las viejas, pero estables bancas del gran comedor rebosaban de hambrientos estudiantes. El crujir de la comida, junto al tintineo de los cubiertos, se transformaba en un perfecto fondo armónico a la hora de alimentarse. Muchos sonreían, algunos abrían sus bocas para ingerir un poco de zumo de calabaza, otros más, yacían distraídos inmersos en su propio mundo. En una convivencia amable, las charlas surgían por doquier y el parloteo aumentaba mientras el tiempo trascurría.

En la mesa Gryffindor, se percibían muchas voces al unísono. Seamus conversaba con Finn sobre la clase de herbolaría. Neville estaba absorto, pero reía a los juegos de sus compañeros. Chicos de años superiores tiraban con pedacitos de chocolatinas a las jóvenes alrededor de ellos. Ginny hablaba animadamente con Harrry, y el resto de la fila de estudiantes reía por ocurrencias aleatorias. La felicidad era tan abundante como los regalos en navidad. Hubo un instante donde la pelirroja Weasley, al realizar una exuberante expresión, se le escapó un trozo de pan de su mano derecha. Al parecer se opuso en medir la fuerza del proyectil y éste aterrizó directamente en la sopa de una estudiante. El chapuzón del pan sobre la sopa provocó que Melany, la dueña del plato, quedara empapada por su propia comida. Se levantó de inmediato fulminando a la Ginny con la mirada. Melany, abrumada por la vergüenza, corrió hasta la puerta principal y se despidió dando un magistral portazo. El incómodo silencio inundó el recinto. Ginny, restándole importancia a la situación, se encogió de hombros y rompió a carcajadas. La mitad de la mesa Gryffindor la acompañó, a excepción de una castaña. Absorta a su realidad, Hermione contemplaba su plato lleno de puré de calabaza y habichuelas con gesto cansado.

Una vez, más calmado el ambiente, Hermione se limitó a levantar su cabeza un tanto confundida. Las risas habían cesado y el buen humor parecía absorberlos en su totalidad. Ella no comprendía. Miró sus manos, ahora limpias y se dedicó a contar los lunares en sus dedos.

- **¡Hermione, está delicioso! ¿Te lo comerás?** – La castaña le regaló una negativa mueca a Ron- **¿Puedo?**

 **-¡Adelante!** – asintió con emoción- **Sé que estás más que molesto, pero…–** viró directo hacía Harry pidiendo disculpas-… **pero créeme, me es difícil probar bocado.**

- **Concuerdo con Granger, la comida el día de hoy está horrible** –George, uno de los famosos gemelos Weasley había llegado de improvisto. Se colocó a un lado de Harry, sin importarle la mirada de rabia que Seamus le dedicó mientras comía. George, consagraba su larga estadía en Hogwarts en molestar consecutivamente a Seamus, sin razón alguna. El gemelo afirmaba que era divertido observarlo hacer rabietas. Supuso que ésta vez no sería la excepción. Aceptando su victoria, el gemelo deslizó el plato de comida de Seamus y comenzó a degustarlo despacio. El otro chico bufó-. **De seguro, los de tercer año provocaron a Peeves, y a su vez, éste le jugó una mala broma a los elfos… y a todo el castillo. Fred escuchó a McGonagall discutir con Dumbledore** –se acercó más a los chicos-. **Hay ciertos rumores, la fuente de información que he consultado carece de credibilidad, pero…** -tomó aire entusiasmado contagiando con su actitud a Harry **-… apuesto diez galeones a que están en lo cierto. La gente murmura en los pasillos, que Peeves tiró con una sartén, una** _ **nimbus**_ **2000 y hasta con la ropa interior sucia del equipo de Quidditch a la profesora McGonagall, cuando ella, fue a reclamarle por haber arruinado el aula de Transformaciones. Hagrid contó que era inaccesible y muchos parlotean que si te acercas lo suficiente se puede oír el rugido de algunas criaturas** –vaciló dándole un tragó al zumo de calabaza de Seamus –. **He de suponer que el lugar ha de estar atestado de Doxys. Yo mismo tuve el placer de presenciar como una parvada de Doxys se escapaba por debajo de la puerta y tomaba a Hanna por el cabello ¿Recuerdan a Hanna?** -Ginny asintió, los demás negaron. George Waesley esperó alguna otra señal en respuesta. Nadie reaccionó de la forma que él esperaba y con su cuchara tragó el puré de su plato-. **Es la chica de cuarto año. Va en Gryffindor. Rubia. Ojos azules. Metro cincuenta. Subida de peso…**

 **-¡La gorda!-** la pelirroja exclamó unos cuantos decibeles arriba, los cuales, Hermione no deseaba escuchar. Sus odios picaron.

- **Tu tacto al hablar es magnífico, Hermana** \- la chica sonrió con alegría-. **Bueno, como decía, los Doxys tomaron a Hanna por el cabello intentado elevarla….**

 **-Espera ¿intentando?-** interrumpió de nuevo- **¿De cuántos Doxys estamos hablando, George?**

 **-Eran tres.**

 **-¡Pobres criaturas!-** su gesto fue cómico. Ginny observó a su hermano e inmediatamente, con sus dedos, empezó a tocar sus pálidas yemas. Las contaba. Se veía que trabajaba duro haciendo cálculos pues su ceño fruncido revelaba que una incógnita había acechado su mente- **¿no se les trozaron las alas?**

 **-¡Ginny!**

 **-¡¿Qué?! Ciertamente estoy preocupada. La chica es grande y les pudo haber quebrado los brazos a los pequeños, además…**

- **Guarda silencio Ginebra, la historia cada vez se está poniendo mejor…**

En el rostro de Ginny volvió la sonrisa de autosuficiencia y Hermione negó con su cabeza. Era demasiado temprano para perder los estribos.

 **-Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, no lo hubiera creído. Nunca pensé que los Doxys tuvieran tanta fuerza. –** La castaña golpeó la mesa con su vaso y ladeó su cabeza. Todos viraron hacía esa dirección. A unos cuantos lugares de ellos, exactamente siete, se encontraba Hanna, un tanto confusa con su uniforme mallugado y con resientes lagrimas dispersadas por sus mejillas. Ella los miraba con reproche. George tragó saliva e intentó cambiar de tema **\- Chicos, hay que andar con cuidado, estoy seguro de que Pevees continuará y lo más seguro es que los estudiantes seamos sus siguientes víctimas. Tal vez algún dedo de troll en el pollo o un ojo de rana en la sopa puedan sorprendernos.**

 **-Por lo visto, Ron, le resta importancia.**

 **-Él podría comerse una vaca cruda y aun así no la distinguiría en su boca** – Los amigos rieron. Hermione no. La castaña miraba su tenedor como si fuese la cosa más interesante del universo, hasta que Ginny, con maestría, lo golpeó y el artefacto saltó de las manos de Hermione. La chica mayor reaccionó asustada y le dio a Ginny la atención que reclamaba - **¿Todo bien? ¡Estás del asco! Verte así me recuerda a Ron vomitando babosas, es desagradable.**

- **Tan delicado de tú parte, te lo agradezco.**

Hermione miró con tristeza a su tenedor derrotado en las baldosas del suelo, solo a unos centímetros de su pie, y en su lugar, para distraerse, tomó otro vaso repleto de agua. Tragó con dificultad.

Ginny la miraba incrédula mientras que ella comenzaba a incomodarse en su lugar. No por la presencia de Ginny, claro que no, en absoluto le molestaba, incluso había llegado a adaptarse su continuo sarcasmo y alocadas manías con basta facilidad. Era otra persona la que provocaba su perturbador estado.

De nuevo la sensación de ser observada renacía de las cenizas. La sentía, más de lo que ella deseaba. Hermione se refería al mirar intenso que sentía sobre su nuca. Por supuesto que percibía los brillantes y azulados ojos de Fleur penetrándola hasta lo más profundo de su alma. No podía confirmar sus acusaciones, pero estaba tan segura de ello que su orgullo le impidió ignorarlo.

 **-Me jacto en mentirte sobre tu enfermo y horroroso aspecto**.- Replicó la pelirroja al notar el extraño estado de la morena. Ginny se acercó lo suficiente hasta que sintió la nerviosa respiración de su amiga golpeándole el rostro-. **Hermione, seré honesta contigo, estas comenzando a asustarme… demasiado. Para ser más específica, haré especialmente para tí un diminuto resumen de tu comportamiento las últimas semanas: primeo saltas tus clases para pasar el día en la sala común, te escondes detrás de los libros en la biblioteca y en cualquier otro lugar que esté rodeado de gente. Te olvidas de nuestra presencia en las salidas a Hogsmeade…**

Hermione tocó fondo. Sus pulmones habían dejado de respirar oxígeno y en su lugar inhalaban angustia. Su corazón galopeaba con fuerza y el calor en su cuerpo se expandió hasta un cierto punto específico de su anatomía. Comenzó a sudar frío cuando viró de reojo a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Obviamente, reconoció una familiar mirada. En efecto, Fleur la observaba con un gesto intenso, casi como si estuviera concentrada. Los orbes azules no titubearon ni por un segundo en impedir destruir el contacto con de los de Hermione, por el contrario, reafirmaron fortaleza. La rubia suavizó sus facciones e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza haciendo que la cordura de Hermione se derritiera por completo. Los labios entreabiertos dejaron visualizar sus perfectos dientes blancos y una lengua traviesa moviéndose en cada respiración. Un rebelde mechón de cabello le caía con gracia a la mitad de su rostro dándole un aire infantilmente sensual.

-… **No comes, pareces no entender ni hablar el mismo idioma que nosotros, y tienes una estúpida necesidad tan grande de huir de la gente como Ron engullendo cualquier cosa parecida a comida. Sueles dejar de respirar y poner cara de pánico como lo estás haciendo y… ¡Con un demonio, Hermione! ¡Préstame un poco de atención, idiota! ¡Mi hermoso rostro por aquí, mírame**!

Hermione no reaccionó hasta que Ginny volteó su rostro con un leve manotazo, haciendo que perdiese de vista a Fleur.

- **Te…te… -** tragó saliva en seco-, **te…tengo que…que irme.**

Apartó los brazos de Ginny que trataban de retenerla. Tropezó al querer levantase de su cómodo asiento, la túnica del uniforme se atoró en una parte astillada de la mesa e hiso reflejar una torpeza que no le pertenecía. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba rasgó la tela y se liberó por completo. Bajo algunas miradas un tanto confundidas, dejó el comedor a grandes zancadas olvidando por completo su material, su mochila y sus libros.

 **-¿Díganme que no soy la única con ganas de golpearla?** \- susurró la más pequeña de los Weasley-. **Maldita castaña, ésta es la última vez que vuelve a dejarme hablando sola, a la próxima, ¡me aseguraré de barnizar la banca con pegamento hasta que su pequeño trasero quede atascado, le hechizare con** _ **petrificus totalus**_ **, la amarraré con cadenas… ¡Sí Harry, es necesario! y golpearé su cara tan fuerte con una** _ **Quaffle**_ **y con cada uno de los instrumentos del equipo de** _ **Quidditch**_ **hasta que logre pronunciar alguna jodida frase que tenga un poco de sentido!**

- **Últimamente huye de todo, dudo que puedas siquiera retenerla. Ginny, creo que se volvió loca y golpeándola…** -le dedicó una mirada mordaz a su hermana- **solo vas a agravar el problema.**

:: : :: : :: : ::

Los gigantes arbustos, del inmenso y pintoresco bosque de Hogwarts, se extendían uniformemente moldeando increíbles y voluminosas masas de follaje vivo. Las copas de los árboles bailaban al ritmo de las corrientes recién llegadas de las frías montañas del norte de Irlanda. El inverno aún no aterrizaba, pero el lago comenzaba a congelarse en sus límites rodeando gran parte del bosque, produciendo que la vegetación contrastara con las heladas aguas. Aunque eso no impedía que traviesas algas y variadas florecillas silvestres se abrieran a paso lento por debajo del hielo.

Hermione respiró profundamente el frio aire, inhalando una y otra vez hasta que sus pulmones lograron renovarse. Se sentía tranquila, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo y eso le gustó. Hacía ya bastante desde que se había tomado el tiempo de reposar y vivir aquella experiencia tan increíble como la misma magia.

Había pasado una semana desde el vergonzoso atentado en el gran comedor y las cosas con Fleur habían tomado un rumbo diferente, uno más calmado. Hermione sabía que ese pequeño espacio sin insinuaciones descaradas y sonrisas indecorosas carecía de significado en concreto. La morena aseguraba y apostaba lo que fuera, a que la bruja rubia se negaría a bajar sus defensas, y que este pequeño descanso, envés de calmar la situación, haría arder las cosas a su paso.

Bajó su cabeza y dejó su libro en el banco de piedra. Suspiró y el vaho salió de su cálida garganta acariciándole el rostro. Le reconfortó.

- _ **Bonjour,**_ **Hermione Granger** – la castaña frunció sus labios e incisivamente trató esquivar la voz de la rubia. Dio media vuelta con la intensión de encararla y gritarle lo primero que le pasara por la cabeza, pero sus intenciones fallaron cuando recordó lo embriagante que era Fleur y la poca distancia que las separaba. Abrió su boca y la cerró, volvió a hacerlo consiguiendo que sus cuerdas vocales provocaran un absurdo sonido-. **Por muy estúpido que suene, me resulta adorable que balbucees,** _ **C'est sympa (¡que mona!)**_ **.**

La castaña tomó inmediatamente su libro y dio media vuelta dispuesta a echarse a correr. La mano de Fleur atrapó la suya y la jaló hacia ella. El contacto le quemó la piel, pero le gustó, su mano era cálida, tersa y perfecta. Era casi como tocar un ángel. Una comparación curiosa pues era el mismo demonio quien estaba sujetándola.

 **-Desde hace un tiempo, he percibido una extraña sensación de terror que mi presencia te provoca. No soy tan aterradora como parezco, Hermione Granger.-** Una perfecta y creíble sonrisa acompañó sus palabras. Hermione prometió a Merlín no perderse en ella.

Fleur saboreó sensualmente cada bendita palabra. La morena reaccionó y de un solo golpe destruyó el agarre de Fleur **-Oh, espera un poco lindura ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?**

 **-No es incumbencia tuya.**

 **-** _ **Mon amour**_ **, claro que es incumbencia mía, acaso ¿piensas esconderte de nuevo?-** _te maldigo, te maldigo_ susurró Hermione mordiéndose el labio **\- Déjame darte mis mejores felicitaciones porque lo haces de maravilla –** Fleur rompió la distancia. Con delicadeza, ante la mirada asustada de su acompañante, alargó su mano hasta su barbilla. Hermione tembló al contacto y la rubia lo notó **\- Esta vez me fue difícil encontrarte, aunque por lo visto y dada tu experiencia, podrías hacerlo mejor.**

Ojos azules, labios rosados, piel de porcelana y una mirada matadora. Suficiente para ahuyentar sus defensas.

 **-No.**

 **-¿No qué? Hermione Granger**

Era total e increíblemente intenso. La castaña había logrado librarse del agarre de su brazo y de los toques en su rostro. Pero esto era diferente. El cuerpo de Fleur estaba tan cerca al de ella, tanto que podía sentir el calor que desprendía. Olvidó el momento en que la ojiazul la atrajo hacía sí. Su borrosa memoria solo reconstruía la escena de manera aleatoria y sus fosas nasales se deleitaban con la elegante fragancia de la francesa.

 **-Contéstame,** _ **Mon amour –**_ La voz de Fleur se moduló calmada y tierna. Su aliento golpeaba sus labios como una suave caricia **.- ¿Planeas esconderte de mí otra vez?**

 **-No me es…, no me escondo de ti.**

 **-Entonces estás dándome otra impresión** –la chica Griffindor se estremecía a cada palabra-. **Es como si temieras que me acercara… y lo más gracioso es que suplicas por ello, Hermione.** – con delicadeza Fleur la soltó. Bajó su cabeza en señal de reverencia y dejó un casto beso en la palma de la mano. Hermione se estremeció - **Si quieres jugar por mi está bien, tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero recuerda algo… al final terminarás cediendo y vas a perder algo más que tu ropa. Conoces mis reglas, mi forma tan peculiar de entretenerme, sabes en dónde y cómo terminará este bello pasatiempo –** sonrió para sí frunciendo sus labios **-. Me resulta admirable que intentes negar tus más profundos anhelos mientras tu necesitada alma se carcome de pasión porque,** _ **Mon amour**_ **, el arte del engaño es una habilidad exótica que necesita ser practicada para efectuarse con excelencia. Una habilidad que por fortuna, no posees.**

 **-Eres una idiota.**

 **-Puedes pretender que nada está pasando, pero es inevitable que desees estar lejos de mí. Solo abstente en reclamar** **.** _ **A**_ _ **u revoir.**_

Fleur rio, Hermione suplicó.

 **-** _ **Je T'attends (Te espero,)**_ **Hermione Granger.**

:: : :: : :: : ::

Ser una imagen era un trabajo exhaustivo y dedicado. Repetir una y otra vez una memoria en específico debería ser cansado y tedioso ¿no? Hunter Connor Pountd III se negó a percibirlo de esa sombría y aburrida manera. No recordaba mucho acerca de su creación, pero si del día en que fue destinado a colocarse en la sala común de Gryffindor. _Viernes 13 de Mayo de 1745_. Su nacimiento fue rápido, la luz le cegó el rostro y viró con claridad el mundo. La habitación, su mundo. La sala Gryffindor le parecía espaciosa, enorme comparada a su pequeño hogar. Las tonalidades naranjas adornaban la habitación, las paredes forradas con un material que no reconoció al momento, pero le resultaron muy bonitas, se alzaban a lo alto y largo del lugar. Tenía una vista completa de las escaleras, pero no de la chimenea. Los muebles antiguos – modernos, en aquellos años– hacían media luna con las llamas danzantes del fuego de la chimenea. Libros por doquier, estudiantes también. Parecía ser un buen lugar y el deseaba ser un buen huésped.

Connor era el cuadro más joven entre todos y sentirse acongojado e intimidado. Había centenares de cuadros a su alrededor. Le aterraba quedarse solo en la obscuridad y el murmullo creciente de los demás cuadros y de los estudiantes solo agravaba su nerviosismo. Él no era el mejor recuerdo. Con sus pantalones de tela, una camisa vieja y arrugada, botas de cuero negro y varita en mano, realizaba infinidad de veces el mismo hechizo. Las chispas verdes salían de su varita todo el tiempo; nadie lo miraba porque carecía de interés. Le terminó por gustar. En un principio, cuando la vida te regala el hermoso don de reproducir momentos, se tiene la obligación y la condena de ser algo repetitivo. Hunter lo odiaba. Así que la mayor parte de su existencia fue pasada por alto, en fin, le alegraba porque le daba cierto toque de originalidad. Esa era su esencia, su realidad, su vida. Con el paso de los años aprendió a sobrevivir siendo ignorado y después de algunos siglos llegó a la conclusión de que su simpleza tenía algunas ventajas. El más importante atributo se originó a partir de su tímida naturaleza; no le gustaba ser observado, pero a él le fascinaba observar. Durante casi dos siglos escuchó historias que derretirían el corazón más frio del planeta. Vio peleas, besos robados, toqueteos indecentes, golpes bajos, traiciones, regaños, travesuras y se maravilló de ser solo un espectador.

Pagó su tiempo libre con la eternidad. Por lo menos al chico del cuadro le resultaba simple expresarlo, más no de digerirlo. Hunter analizaba a las personas. En ocasiones –casi todo el tiempo-, dejaba su varita en el ficticio césped de su acogedor hogar para sentarse a observar el mundo. Eso hacía. Siempre. Hasta que terminó por replantearse su pasatiempo. Pountd pensaba que lo había visto todo en la vida y aceptaba que estaba terriblemente equivocado. Cuando vio dos matas de cabello, una castaña y otra pelirroja, pasar por la entrada de la casa de Gryffindor, su excitación incrementó hacía la cúspide, inmediatamente arrojó su varita en algún lugar y malgastó una hora de su vida observando a las peculiares estudiantes. Los desgraciados 60 minutos más largos de la historia.

Nunca en sus ciento cincuenta y un años percibió algo parecido a la desesperación. Delante de él, yacía la ansiedad hecha mujer. Con sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca entreabierta contempló a la chica de cabello castaño realizar el ritual más extraño que había presenciado. Al principio, ella parecía calmada, pero todo empeoró cuando comenzó a mover su pie con desesperación. La pelirroja estaba sentada junto a ella y parecía no notarlo. Sin embargo, él sí. La morena decidió levantarse cuando su amiga gruñó de molestia. Una vez de pie, estiró sus piernas y caminó por la sala. Hunter perdió la cuenta de las veces que la inquieta estudiante recorrió la habitación. Ella no se detenía, opuestamente, aceleraba su paso y temblaba cada vez que volvía a comenzar. Sus manos cambiaban de posición, bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros, bolsillos frontales, bolsillos traseros, bolsillos frontales, bolsillos traseros, bolsillos frontales. Una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez. Su gesto era más interesante, hacía un mohín con sus labios hasta que perdían color por el esfuerzo aplicado, su frente se arrugaba en ondas irregulares y se mantenía quieta –si no hubiera sido por su respiración, que apenas se notaba, Hunter apostaría que la chica estaba muerta– durante varios minutos. La castaña mordía incisivamente sus labios, chasqueaba la lengua, tragaba saliva con amargura y parpadeaba muy poco. Hunter perdió una hora de su vida y previamente se dispuso a hacer su trabajo. Con rapidez se levantó un tanto atrofiado y pensó que era tiempo de volver a su trabajo como recuerdo. Había sido suficiente por el día de hoy.

Decir que se encontraba fuera de control era una cruda y cruel verdad. Hermione aceptaba con amargura las palabras de la rubia, dolorosamente, para su desgracia, eran acertadas y tan verdaderas que la catedra y el discurso de auto-reprensión de su propia lógica le impedía el siquiera preparar argumentos en su contra, gracias a ello se sentía completamente perdida. Poco a poco su conciencia comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada. La morocha se oponía a la idea de dejarse controlar, pero aceptaba que la situación la estaba debilitando con rapidez. También enloqueciendo. Si antes sentía miedo, ahora, su pequeño temor se había convertido en una fobia.

- **Es suficiente-** la bruja paró de moverse e inmediatamente miró a Ginny asustada-. **Estoy a punto de vomitar. Hermione, ¿podrías parar este instante antes de que hagas un puto agujero en el piso?-** Hermione la miró confundida **-… Te lo estoy ordenando…-** aun así, contradijo sus acciones. Chasqueó su lengua y caminó al lado opuesto de Ginny- **…. ¡Para ahora mismo!**

La pelirroja fue tajante y directa. Suplicando por tranquilidad, dio media vuelta y la encaró. Ginny lucía fastidiada. El libro en sus manos fue a parar al lado opuesto del sillón y decidió tomar una postura más amenazadora; se cruzó de piernas y ladeó su cabeza exigiendo respuestas. Respuestas a preguntas que Hermione nunca se imaginó si quiera pensar.

- **Disculpa** – sonó sincera y angustiada.

- **Hermione –** Ginebra suavizó su tono al notar el nerviosismo de Hermione **-, me puedes explicar en este preciso momento qué demonios está pasando por tu atrofiado cerebro. Y no me refiero al carrusel que has pretendido ser la última media hora, te lo juro, estoy tan mareada de tantas vueltas que diste por la habitación que estuve a punto de hechizarte para noquearte unos minutos. Hablo de…. sobre-** respiró- **… ¿qué carajos está pasando con tu vida?**

La castaña sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Su aliento se redujo a una mínima corriente de oxígeno. Su cerebro murió y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Le aterró la tranquilidad con la que su amiga habló. Ginny nunca, pero nunca se comportaba de esa manera tan extraña.

Inhalando todo el posible aire que cabía en sus pequeños pulmones caminó en su dirección. Hermione mantenía un intenso debate mental, la inseguridad de contarle a Ginebra Weasley acerca de sus sentimientos por de la joven rubia incrementaba al par del sonrojo de sus pálidas mejillas. Honestamente, en sus más elaborados planes, no contemplaba una reacción negativa por parte de Ginny. Conocía por mucho el constante deseo de Ginny de insultarla por actuar de forma tan estúpida e infantil, y eso solo era fruto de un futuro con una reprimiendo anunciada y de cierta forma le hacía sentir desilusionada, pero el cansancio físico y emocional que estaba sufriendo superaba cualquier barrera de lo soportable, lo único que Hermione aspiraba era permanecer en paz. Ella esperaba que expresando su temor/atracción hacía Fleur, de una vez por todas, fuera el camino indicado a seguir. Porque era tan jodidamente asfixiante tener que guardar todas esas emociones para sí misma, tener que soportar a sus hormonas aturdidas dentro de ella en todo momento se estaba convirtiendo en su detestable infierno. La locura consumía un trocito de su lucidez día con día, apostaba a lo que fuese a que sus terminales nerviosas habían sido sustituidas por regalices de cerezas pues le jugaban malas pasadas con movimientos torpes, poco usuales de ella, y los deliciosos recuerdos de cierta rubia se negaban a abandonar su despistada conciencia. Sentenció que ya había perdido la razón: se dio por vencida.

Bajo un silencio casi infinito y profundo, negó con decisión y tomó asiento al lado de Ginebra.

Ambas se miraban, una esperando que la otra hablara y la otra rezando para que en ese mismo instante apareciera un dementor y acabara con lo que restaba de su felicidad. Miró a Ginny, Ginny le devolvió la acción. Eran tantas palabras, tan poca historia y muchos sentimientos para un par de semanas. Honestamente Hermione se había quedado sin palabras. Su cerebro se atrofió al intentar explicar su situación con la rubia y apostaba que Ginny estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no levantarse de ahí y golpearla con la escoba más cercana.

 **-Fleur.**

 _Inteligente Hermione, inteligente de tu parte_ se regañó cuando " _Fleur_ " salió atropelladamente de sus labios.

 **-¿La estúpida estirada te eligió como su nuevo juguete?-** Ginny, dejando aturdida a Hermione, levantó sus piernas y comenzó a caminar desesperadamente por la sala vacía-. **¡Oh no! ¡Esto está mal, está muy mal!**

 **-Gracias, esas palabras son tan reconfortantes. Ginny, estoy completamente perdida –** Hermione dejó caer su cuerpo en el sillón. Derrotada cubrió su rostro con ambas manos-. **Se aparece por todos lados mostrando su encantadora y hermosa sonrisa, me restriega en la cara que tiene control sobre mí cada vez que me mira, y cuando me habla, lo hace tan segura que…-** la castaña gruñó de rabia al reconocer la verdad **-… que no puedo evitar temblar. El miedo a estar sola con ella me está matando. Además, ni hablar del incidente del baño, sus malditas acciones no tienen otro estúpido fin más que obtener atención…**

 **-¿Qué incidente? –** paró la verborrea que su castaña amiga escupía. Hermione descubrió su rostro y miró su propio calzado con fascinación. En realidad, un sonrojo había cruzado sus mejillas y quería ocultarlo.

 **-El otro día se paseó por todo el baño, enfrente de mí, con solamente una toalla puesta –** comentó con inocencia **\- ¿puedes creerlo? –** Exclamó confusa **\- Apuesto mi varita a que cada vez que notaba que la veía de reojo bajaba la tela para que pudiera… -** la mandíbula de Ginny se mantuvo fuera de su lugar. Inició una danza extraña con sus ojos y con una de sus manos ventiló su rojo rostro- **Ol…olvida que lo dije.**

 **-En ocasiones, pienso que tu ingenuidad es más grande que tu inteligencia–** al contrario de Ginny, Hermione conversaba un adorable color rosado a lo largo de sus mejillas y mordía sus labios constantemente para evitar sonreír-… **Contéstame lo más honesta que puedas ser… ¿a ti te gusta que haga todo esto? ¿Fleur llama tu atención?**

El corazón de Hermione latió ridículamente emocionado.

 **-Me parece una pregunta inadecuada-** Vaciló parpadeando con lentitud **-. Lo admito, es atractiva y tiene un cuerpo precioso, es imposible que pase desapercibida, pero debajo de su rostro de modelo se oculta un dragón traga almas.**

 **-Déjame decirte que se ha tragado la tuya de un bocado completo-** Hermione se reprendió a sí misma al mover su rostro lejos de Ginny; era una cobarde **-. Olvida los golpes y moretones en combate, Hermione has perdido la guerra completa. ¡Un par tetas y unos halagos lograron conquistar al cerebro más brillante de todo jodido Hogwarst!** \- la menor de los Weasley tomó el diario el profeta del sillón y se abanicó con más fuerza de la necesaria. Hermione pensó que era innecesario ser dramática. Ginny lazaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Caminaba como de un lado a otro como si estuviera volviéndose loca. ¿ _Así de patética se comportaba Hermione?_ La castaña esperaba que no **.- Un par…un par de pechos-** Ginny chilló respirando con fuerza **-, ¡Un par de pechos que tú ya tienes! ¿Para qué otros?**

Ginebra levantó su brazo, aun con " _el profeta"_ en mano, y violentamente lo aventó a la nuca de Hermione.

 **-¡GINEBRA!-** La chica no había esquivado el golpe y las gruesas hojas habían golpeado de lleno su frente. Aturdida y un tanto desubicada, frente a ella, surgió la estúpida visión de dos Ginny's que le miraban molesta. _¿Desde cuándo Ginny tenía hermana una gemela?_ Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que la pelirroja imaginaria desapareció **.- No es buena señal que me tiemble el cuerpo entero con solo verla, por supuesto que no es coherente que me encante como juega conmigo, ¡no tengo una jodida idea de qué hacer cuando es de ella con la que estamos tratando! … eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa. Ginny, estoy perdiendo la razón por una banalidad innecesaria.**

 **-Te gusta -** Los ojos de Hermione rodaron sarcásticamente. Era obvio que una parte de ella aclamaba por Fleur, pero su orgullo seguía haciendo presencia-. **¡Oh, por favor! no seas mojigata, puedo asegurarte que has pensado en ella y no de forma muy inocente, Hermione. Tranquilízate, míralo de esta forma, Fleur tiende regularmente a atraer muchas miradas. A la zorrita, le encanta ser el centro de atención y sobre todo sentirse deseada, ella ama tener el control y cree que lo tiene sobre ti… En realidad tiene razón, estás babeando por ella** -Admitió Ginny. La otra chica suspiró **\- Su estrategia está configurada a la perfección, la princesa debe de controlar al reino perpetuamente ¿no?-** Hermione asintió **-, sin embargo, hay una falla muy notoria en este problema y te la mostraré. Lo haré porque soy tú mejor amiga, porque necesitas un consejo y porque también estoy algo necesitada de plata, espero que cooperes conmigo.** – Ginny escuchó la tenue voz de su amiga, apenas era un susurró. Viró y admiró la destreza de Hermione al querer sacar unos cuantos galeones de su vaquero deslavado. Lo consiguió después de tropezones. Diez galeones lustrados cayeron en la mano de Ginny y Hermione se posó frente a ella- **No esperaba menos de ti, Hermione. Escucha con claridad castaña porque solo lo diré en una ocasión, a Fleur le fastidian las personas que dejan de resistírsele, aborrece obtener las cosas por el lado fácil, ¿entiendes? pierde el interés cuando sus marionetas ya no le pertenecen, cuando ya no puede controlarlas. Si demostrarás tener algún afecto por ella…**

 **-Le aburriría y me dejaría en paz.**

 **-Deberías de actuar como si de verdad quisieras acostarte con ella, yo sé que tener intimidad con ella no está en la lista de tus más grandes sueños en la vida, pero de seguro perderá el encanto cuando descubra que tu fuente está complemente seca y se alejará de tu vida, dejarás de importarle y buscará carne fresca en otros lares.**

 **-Ginny, es un tanto arriesgado. ¿Crees que funcione? –** Hermione vaciló con gesto acongojada.

 **-¿Tienes alguna mejor idea en mente?**

 **-¡Es una estupidez más grande que he escuchado en mi vida, Ginny!-** susurró duramente a su amiga **\- Un dragón tiene más atractivo y sensualidad a la hora conquistar mujeres que yo.**

 **-Lo he notado, todos lo hemos notado. Me resulta tan difícil creer que Fleur se fije en ti –** la mueca en la cara de Hermione le hizo rebobinar sus pensamientos y buscar el tacto que tanto le faltaba **-. Oh vamos, eres linda Hermione pero si en cuanto a sensualidad hablamos, el vejestorio de McGonagall en ropa interior, aun con todas sus arrugas, partes caídas y celulitis en el cuerpo, sería más sexy que tú. Mi consejo es muy simple, sigue su juego y pretende seguridad. Eso es algo que te gusta y por lo visto Fleur desprecia. Por ningún motivo te atrevas a dudar Hermione, se fuerte.**

 **-Tengo miedo.**

 **-El estar asustada solo va a ayudar a que tu cabecita deje de funcionar correctamente Hermione, con suerte solo merlín podrá iluminarte en el camino. Necesito eliminar esa imagen de McGonagall de la cabeza antes de que regrese la cena.**

La joven bruja golpeó la pared con frustración. En ella dejó una ligera abolladura y Hunter le miró de mala gana. Hermione no le dio importancia, tenía mejores cosas en que preocuparse.

: :: : :: ::

Hermione era consumida por el miedo.

Lo supo en cuanto salió de su habitación a entradas horas de la noche, lo reiteró al abrir la puerta de la torre de astronomía, lo demostró tropezando una y otra vez cada cinco escalones, pero lo ocultó cuando el reflejo de la luna le iluminó el cuerpo.

Al ubicar su pie derecho en el último escalón, de la interminable escalera, cogió aire y acomodó su falda. Extendió su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones. Sus manos alisaron con vehemencia su delgada blusa. La fina tela de algodón se transparentaba de forma singular haciendo que el sujetador delineara su figura sin ningún esfuerzo.

Hacía frio a la intemperie. El aire fresco le acariciaba la piel con frecuencia, aun así, Hermione sentía que su cuerpo estaba preparado para la ocasión y que podría soportar el tiempo que fuese necesario en esas condiciones.

Caminaba en una cómoda oscuridad.

Ni siquiera había pasado la media noche cuando los murciélagos ya adelantaban su recorrido por los aires eclipsando los tenues rayos de la luna, el débil sonido de los chillidos se expandía hasta lo más profundo del pasillo y a Hermione se le erizó la piel al escucharlo. Apenas pudo observar, debido a la falta de luz, a la manada alojándose en una de las torres laterales con respecto a su posición. El corazón de la morena palpitaba un millar de veces al percibir el eco que producía su calzado en el silencio de la penumbra. Su respiración agitada y vigorosa la delataba de su nerviosismo precoz, pero se daba un par de puntos extras por el esfuerzo sobre humano que ejercía sobre su persona. Ella tensó sus manos y apretó su mandíbula. Necesitaba todo el autocontrol posible para impedir dar media vuelta, y huir a la calidez y al refugio que con tanto cariño su cama le brindaba, al primer signo de peligro. Hermione no era cobarde y esa noche se lo iba a demostrar a sí misma.

Con su mano derecha aflojó el nudo de su corbata. Suspiró y a paso seguro, contoneando las caderas e irguiendo su cuello en señal de orgullo, avanzó hacia la delgada silueta de Fleur.

Para Hermione, Fleur era un personaje un tanto complicado de entender.

A la rubia desde pequeña se le enseñó que debía lograr cualquier objetivo en la vida, fuese lo que fuese. Mientras trajera beneficio alguno a su favor, ridículamente importaba los medios que utilizase, lo obtendría a base de engaños o falsos berrinches. Era una niña mimada y caprichosa, sin embargo su inteligencia iba más allá de ello, degradando su fachada principal en prejuicios obsoletos. Fleur era la perfecta víctima, era la perfecta mujer; jamás saldría perjudicada, mentía magistralmente, manipulaba con excelencia y seducía cautelosamente a quien le obstruyera el camino. La delataban de ser el motivo de las rupturas más famosas de la casa de Slytherin, ya que tenía un cierto gusto por el peligro. Era bien sabido que le encantaban las mujeres y que ellas la adoraban con locura, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?, gracias a Merlín contaba con las facciones y el encanto correcto para atraer y manejar a las personas a su antojo. Pero, había algo extrañamente curioso, a pesar de tener ambición desmesurada, se jactaba de conseguir sus propósitos por la vía fácil; tenía la ligera sospecha, de que su aventura con Hermione, sería un trayecto complicado. Lo descubrió a modo de coincidencia y terminó en una fascinación sublime hacia la morena. Extrañamente un simple coqueteo se convirtió en su juego favorito, donde rápidamente perdió interés en las demás mujeres y se dedicó únicamente a desconcertar a su virgen delirio; Hermione Jean Granger.

La rubia se encontraba recargada en el barandal oxidado que separaba el extremo de la torre de un abismo interminable, con la vista perdida entre el cielo y las estrellas. La luz le bañaba el rostro y el negro le consumía el cuerpo entero. Su cabello rubio brillaba cual plata recién pulida y su boca, a ratos, se fruncía debido a la concentración. Instantáneamente sus ojos se iluminaron de deseo al ver a Hermione acercarse.

Era una desgracia que los ojos de Hermione no pudieran visualizar lo mismo que los de la rubia, Delacour era una maldita afortunada. Fleur miraba atónita el seguro y sensual caminar de la castaña, obviamente su orgullo le obligó a esconder sus emociones e intentando mantener una postura indiferente, con dificultad mató una por una a las mariposas que aleteaban felizmente en su interior. _No te dejes impresionar tan fácil,_ se repetía.

Fleur, ladeó su cabeza pero sus ojos seguían con fidelidad a Hermione, como un cachorro triste que ve alejarse a su amo. Ella nunca perdió detalle de como los holanes de la falda de Hermione se alzaban más de lo debido permitiéndole apreciar sus muslos, ni tampoco de como los dos primeros botones de la blusa, a causa de su sensual caminar, se desabrocharon por si solos. Al contrario, aun husmeando de reojo, sin pena alguna, admitió que tenía la mejor de las vistas. Con sorna volteó al horizonte y se relamió los labios esperando a que su presa se acercara lo suficiente para comerla.

De golpe, el olor a vainilla inundó sus fosas nasales. Ese desgraciado y bendito olor que llevaba persiguiendo durante meses penetró hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Sonrió al segundo en que Hermione dio el último paso y quedó frente a ella, justamente a centímetros de su cuerpo.

 **-Estoy increíblemente sorprendida, el tímido y hermoso ratón ha dejado su escondite para jugar un poco. Valiente** _ **mon amour**_ **, debo de reconocerlo.**

 **-Lo mismo pienso, DeLacour.**

Fleur se dedicó a observar descaradamente la abertura del escote y el inicio de los pechos de la morena, se saboreó internamente.

- **Sabes, puedo sentir la fuerza sobrehumana que está haciendo tu corazón para mantenerse enjaulado dentro de tu pecho.** **Tiemblas y castañeas, estás hecha un pequeño manojo de nervios. Hermione, no pretendas a engañar a nadie… ni siquiera a ti misma. Puedes elegir irte, pero te advierto de antemano que vas a lamentarlo después.**

 **-¿Qué te parece si decides quitarte la estúpida mascara seductora e interesante de la reina del mundo y comienzas actuar como la abusiva, hipócrita y controladora persona que en realidad eres?**

Hermione la encaró. Desgarró el miedo restante de cada célula de su cuerpo y lo apartó de su mente. Una vez con la cabeza más despejada tuvo el placer de apreciar como las facciones de Fleur le miraban confundida y asombrada, se le desarmó el rostro. Por primera vez, sintió que podía mantener el control de sus emociones y también sobre Fleur. Se acercó lentamente a la rubia, jugó perezosamente con la corbata, claro, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún segundo, sonriendo tan inocente y perversamente que le hizo sentirse poderosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un fuerte tirón al inicio de la prenda. Rio engreídamente cuando los labios de Fleur se permitieron vacilar.

 **-La pequeña leona ha decidido utilizar sus garras, me encanta. ¿Por qué lo haces** _ **belle**_ **?**

Sin quererlo agachó su mirada y después, de varios segundos, abrió con lentitud sus expresivos y coquetos ojos, balbuceó con maestría mordisqueándose el labio con placer.

 **-¿Hacer qué?-** preguntó dulce e inocente.

- **Intentar provocarme, por supuesto.**

 **-No he hecho nada malvado, Fleur. Creí que te resultaría placentero disfrutar de mi compañía que tanto te has esforzado en reclamar, pero al parecer me he equivocado.**

 **-Te diré algo,** _ **Mon amour**_ **. Tu pequeño juego provocativo, lejos de cansarme, me excita** – sin pedir permiso, tomó las muñecas de Hermione y violentamente empujó el cuerpo de su víctima contra la pared-. **Podría estar así toda la noche** _ **belle**_ **, tonteando si quieres, y aun así asegurarte que terminaré entre tus piernas y tú pequeño animalillo… pidiendo por más**.

 **-¿Quién te lo asegura? ¿Quién dice que no puedo seguir…**

 **-Porque perdiste en el preciso momento que pensaste que habías ganado.**

Hermione palideció debajo del cuerpo de Fleur. Reaccionó de golpe e intentó zafarse sin mucha sutileza del agarre de la rubia, pero ésta no se lo permitió, bajo ningún motivo dejaría que escapara. La rubia sonrió. Acercándose con cautela al rostro de la morena, respiró de lleno, golpeando con su aliento la mejilla derecha de Hermione. Bastaron unos segundos para que el mentón se tornara carmín.

 **-Ganarme en un juego que yo misma inventé –** Fleur se carcajeó en silencio y se dedicó a embestir, por primera vez, su cadera contra la de Hermione. La castaña blasfemó **-. Es estúpido pensarlo, hasta para ti** _ **belle**_ **. Te has ofrecido voluntariamente como carne fresca** – la rubia se aproximó a su cuello y aspiró el aroma que la morena desprendía, lo saboreó hasta saciarse mientras que sus labios se deslizaron como cera caliente por la piel hasta llegar al oído de Hermione **-, y créeme que es algo que me niego a rechazar.**

Estaba enloqueciendo. Fleur la estaba quemando viva.

Los labios de la veela se aventuraron con decisión a lo largo de su delgado cuello. El vaivén de besos húmedos y pequeñas mordidas no tardaron en aparecer, y sobre todo, fueron los culpables de que la cordura y la mente de la chica Gryffindor se destruyesen completamente, cegados por la sensación de placer. Un placer jamás experimentado.

 **-Ahhhh…**

El azul y el café se encontraron al instante. El gemido de la morena había salido abruptamente desgarrando lo más profundo de su ser. Esto logró eclipsar a Fleur, la envolvió, le dio todo el poder y ego que necesitaba. La excitó de una manera rotundamente rápida.

 **-¡Oh** _ **belle**_ **, te deseo tanto! –** suplicó destellando necesidad **-, no tienes una idea de lo que he sufrido por no poder estrellarte contra una pared y hacerte el amor como me plazca. Descubrirás lo placentero que puede ser devorar viva a una persona, Hermione. Lo vas a disfrutar.**

Fue la lascividad, en la mirada de la rubia, lo que produjo que la castaña volviera a su cruel realidad. Tembló cuando percibió como el pánico era inyectado por una fuerza inexistente por su torrente sanguíneo. De pronto el panorama cambió, se vio a si misma siendo empujada por un demonio rubio a un lago congelado. El golpe de su cuerpo contra el agua fría le recorrió la médula dejando interminable y amargo dolor. Al abrir los ojos vio al cristalino enemigo que le impedía salir. Golpeó con sus puños la capa de hielo que la mantenía presa, pero sus manos le eran inservibles, también sus pies. El frio le quemaba con intensidad. Sentía miles de cuchillos incrustarse en su piel. Hermione gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo hizo hasta que sus pulmones quedaron sin ninguna porción de oxígeno. Sus extremidades se rindieron y su piel comenzó a quemarse. Se desplomó sin oponer resistencia. Cerró sus ojos entregándose a la obscuridad del delirio.

Lo curioso era que Hermione no se encontraba atrapada por hielo, si no por su piel. Su alma se cansó de luchar y el placer debilitó sus sentidos. Los destruyó.

 **-Fleur… déjame ir-** suplicó.

Hermione, con la poca voluntad que le quedaba, se movió incomoda, _lucharía una última vez_. Fleur solo la dejó hacer mientras la sostenía con fuerza. Piel con piel rozaban haciendo que el tacto fuera intensamente profundo, las miradas de ira y cansancio colisionaban dejando entre ver que ninguna de las dos cedería ante la otra.

 **-¿Deseas que te deje en libertad, mi bello canario?** \- preguntó Fleur con voz gélida - **Repítelo Hermione, repítelo y te dejaré volar lejos de mí. Reúne el coraje suficiente y dímelo de nuevo.**

Antes de que Hermione pronunciara palabra, la lengua de Fleur invadió su boca e inició un beso frenético lleno de pasión y locura. La morena se adaptó con rapidez e inmediatamente se olvidó del mundo. Precisamente era lo que odiaba de Fleur, que con diminutas acciones podía hacerla caer en otra realidad deformándole por completo el pensamiento con colores abstractos, además, que por mucho, detestaba su condenado halo sensual que fácilmente la llevaba de la mano a su plena muerte. Como un insecto guiado por la luz.

Al terminar el beso Fleur, mordió severamente el labio de Hermione y retrocediendo, lo arrastró junto con ella. Después, casi con ternura, se retiró para besarlo suavemente. El lóbulo de Hermione fue su siguiente víctima.

 **-** _ **Belle**_ **, ¿te has rendido ya? –** La rubia no obtuvo respuesta- **Deben de ser muy hábiles mis labios para dejarte sin palabras.**

 **-No…** -susurró sin fuerzas, completamente extasiada.

La negación le pareció insuficiente. Nuevamente, los traviesos y expertos labios de la rubia atacaron a Hermione. Fleur devoraba con detenimiento la boca de su presa, recorría los rincones más recónditos, hacía suya la lengua de la morena que juguetona, correspondía a todos sus movimientos, mordía con pasión contenida sus refinados labios, con deseo, un deseo que aumentaba en vez de apagarse.

Al principio Hermione se negó a cooperar con la rubia, porque estaba claro que era una situación fuera de lo común. Nunca esperó que su cuerpo se entregara con tanta facilidad a una desconocida, jamás pensó que ella iba a estar a merced de una chica tan sensual como Fleur, de ningún modo planeó perder su orgullo y dignidad de aquella forma, le pesaba y le llenaba de ira, pero, poco a poco, se dejó hacer cuando unos labios reclamaron lugar en su cuello y una pierna acarició su sexo detenidamente obsequiándole la mejor de las caricias, ofreciéndole un placer casi doloroso. Fue ahí donde reconoció que sus probabilidades de escapar eran nulas. Lo único que hizo fue dejar que la excitación le recorriera el cuerpo entero para sucumbir ante la dicha del placer.

Al pasar los minutos Fleur sintió el cuerpo de Hermione relajarse, con suavidad apartó sus brazos de las muñecas, furtivamente tomó la cintura de la morena, restregó su delicada espalda por la pared y de un solo tirón, al cual Hermione reaccionó bastante bien, alzó las delgadas piernas de la Griffindor colocándolas en su cadera sin esfuerzo alguno. Ahí embistió insistentemente y le regaló infinitas caricias en la clavícula. Ignorando por completo la reacción, dejó que la morena se abrasara a su blanquecino cuello.

\- _**Je suis for de toi (Estoy loca por ti).**_

Fleur la despegó de la pared y la llevó a la mesa más cercana. Sentó a la chica con sutileza y sin piedad arrancó de una sacudida los botones de la camisa de Hermione. No lo pensó dos veces a la hora de quitarle el sujetador y asegurar un espacio, de su lengua, en los senos de la castaña. El contacto provocó que Hermione arqueara la espalda en un movimiento energético. Sintió como los labios de Fleur mordían, chupaban y saboreaban hasta el cansancio la piel sensible.

La rubia, utilizando la decadente fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, se obligó a ignorar momentáneamente el busto de Hermione, causando que un quejido incomodo saliera de la garganta de la morena. Fleur enderezó la columna vertebral y con delicadeza palpó la última prenda de la parte superior del cuerpo que cubría débilmente a Hermione. No la soltó. Posteriormente, motivada por el éxtasis, cerró sus parpados, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, dio un profundo suspiro y alzó su mentón respirando con fuerza la fragancia que desprendía Hermione. Cuando el aire frio congeló sus débiles pulmones sonrió con demencia a la obscuridad, que agradecida le contestó con un sosiego placentero. Ferozmente una ola de calor le recorrió el cuerpo instalándose indefinidamente en su intimidad. En un segundo, que duró una maldita eternidad Fleur, moviendo su cabeza, clavó su mirada en Hermione y el azul cielo que rodeaba sus pupilas, más que dilatadas, se tornó malvado. En sus ojos no había ninguna pisca de dulzura, solo un inexplicable tono de lujuria que la había consumido por completo. Hermione lo entendió, saboreó el deseo que desprendía la rubia, aceptó que estaba a su completa merced, reconoció que era débil frente a ella; admitió haber perdido.

Nunca nadie le advirtió que perder se sentía tan condenadamente bien.

Fleur, sin prisa, giró con firmeza la corbata en sus níveas manos y con suavidad fue jalándola hacia sí misma. Cuando tuvo el rostro de Hermione a centímetros de su pecho, la obligó a levantar su quijada lo más alto posible e hizo que la morena jadeara mirándola con ojos suplicantes. Ambas, agitadas sucumbieron ante la satisfacción del delirio.

Como serpiente, se restregó por todo el cuerpo de la castaña mientras retrocedía sensualmente. Con lentitud, se despojó de su ropa hasta quedar en condiciones más pobres que Hermione. Se acercó y pasó la lengua por sus labios. Incrédulamente detuvo el tiempo en un suspiro, en el cual, nunca dejó de observar la maravilla que tenía enfrente. El cabello despeinado Hermione le daba un aire encantador y lujurioso, sus labios hinchados y rojos por el esfuerzo permanecían entre abiertos dispuestos a que su dueña se dignara a reclamarlos, su cuello ya estaba poblado de ligeras marcas con tintes moradas, y sus firmes y perfectos pechos, estaban llamándola con desesperación. La piel de Hermione se estremeció al contacto de Fleur, que con delicadeza deslizó las yemas de los dedos por todo el plano vientre, dibujó unos cuantos círculos y dirigió su camino hacía el valle de sus senos. Subió unos cuantos centímetros, deleitándose al sentir los desembocados latidos del corazón de la morena y al final de la caricia, llegó a su objetivo. Desabrochó la corbata con crueldad y la mandó a volar al igual que su ropa. Atrapó a Hermione por la cintura y arañó con vehemencia desde el inicio de los omoplatos hasta el final de su espalda.

 **-¡Fleur!**

 **-** _ **¡Magnifique! Belle**_ **me encanta la forma en que gimes mi nombre, es tan erótico.**

Fleur obligó a Hermione a reclinarse sobre la mesa de madera, ésta estaba fría y el contacto con la espalda de la Griffindor ardió con la misma intensidad del fuego propagándose por su piel. La veela subió a horcajadas sobre ella esperando a que Hermione se dispusiera a tocarla. Bajo un asentimiento por parte de Fleur, la ojimel delineó con la punta de su dedo índice el abdomen y parte del ombligo. Amplió sus labios, que terminaron por convertirse en una ligera sonrisa, cuando pasó sus manos por pequeña la cintura de Fleur. Se atrevió a deslizar las yemas de sus dedos tortuosamente por la espina dorsal de Fleur. La rubia gimió.

Fleur intentó tomarla por la cintura, pero Hermione la frenó. La morena miró con pasión y sin pedir permiso deslizó su lengua por la piel de Fleur. La rubia encantada de provocar al demonio interno de Hermione, se separó apenas unos milímetros para ubicar sus manos en el borde afilado de la mesa, echó su cabeza hacía atrás, mordisqueando sus labios, mientras que en su garganta una fiera escondida se moría por rugir de placer.

Hermione, deleitándose con los pequeños gemidos de la rubia, se volteó en un movimiento rápido para quedar sobre el torso desnudo de la otra chica. La morena se desprendió de su molesta falta, quedando solamente en braguitas. La rubia hiso ademan de levantarse, pero Hermione, con una agilidad felina, la empujó aprisionando sus muñecas entre ella y la mesa, eso lastimó a Fleur pero a Hermione, que no había medido su fuerza, le importó un bledo. Posicionó una pierna en medio de las de Fleur y con lentitud, mordió y besó cada parte la piel desnuda.

Fleur estaba más que extasiada, descansaba flácidamente flotando en su propio paraíso creado a base de un castillo pulido por sensualidad. Cuando Hermione rozó el cuello de Fleur con sus labios inmediatamente comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando, a través de sus delgadas bragas, un contacto más íntimo. Fleur, un tanto húmeda y agitada, respondió cada embestida que Hermione se dignaba a propiciarle, sin embargo, a medida que las caricias iban en aumento también lo hacía su excitación. Su sentido común se esfumó al momento que deseó tener los suculentos labios de la morena en su boca, su cuerpo temblaba de éxtasis a la más mínima provocación que pudiera regalarle.

Hermione se sentía plena y orgullosa de demostrar que podía obtener el control de lo que se propusiera. Se sentía dueña de Fleur y le encantaba, le fascinaba, la excitaba. Era una emoción vacía e insensible, pero vaya que lo disfrutaba. En un principio pensó que tener a la rubia bajo su merced resultaría imposible, inimaginable para ella. No lo era. No después de escuchar a Fleur gemir su nombre más de una vez a las estrellas. Hermione detuvo las caricias en la zona de la clavícula, su cabeza ascendió hasta el rostro de su amante en busca de sus labios, una vez que los encontró, los besó e intensificó el ritmo de su cadera.

 _¿Acaso esto era hacer el amor?_

Hermione dudaba, pero fuese lo que fuese se negó a estropearlo.

La castaña acarició los costados a Fleur, rasgando la piel al paso de sus uñas, la otra chica tembló entre el beso y la maldijo en Francés. Hermione terminó el furioso beso de la manera más tierna que pudo permitirse y antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Fleur, se descubrió a si misma acariciándole la mejilla. El rubor apareció en la mejilla de Fleur y Hermione se rio ante la adorable escena. Sin embargo Fleur no lo hizo, su rostro se tornó gélido y sus ojos pasivos se transformaron en brazas ardientes. La chica Gryffindor tembló.

El reloj de la torre marcó marco la entrada de la media noche y también un súbito cambio en el ambiente. También en el trato de ambas chicas.

La rubia sin inmutarse, colocó a Hermione debajo de ella. Completamente hecha una furia, recorrió con sus labios el cuerpo de Hermione. La rubia sentía a su víctima retorcerse, la veía cerrar los ojos vigorosamente reprimiendo gemidos que se atoraban en su garganta, dejando que apenas salieran tenues sonidos que la incitaban a continuar con su labor: así lo hizo. Fleur se encontraba tan frustrada, tan humillada, tan débil que le fue difícil percatarse de haber mordisqueado por doquier la frágil piel de la morena, dejando marcas dolorosas a la vista. También ignoró el hecho de que Hermione había mordido su propia lengua con fuerza intentando soportar el dolor que las caricias de Fleur le propiciaban.

La mano de Fleur se deslizó por los pliegues de la ropa interior de Hermione. Sin pedir permiso, introdujo su dorso y sonrió diabólicamente al sentir la palpitante y caliente zona. La boca de la castaña se secó completamente al sentir un travieso dedo recorriéndole el sexo, si había percibido placer ante los diminutos roces de Fleur ahora esos toques le parecían insignificantes. Nunca había experimentado un dolor tan placentero, nunca pensó que el placer fuera una droga tan adictiva, de la cual estaba suplicando perderse.

Fleur sonreía con gracia y verdadera empatía. Comprendía y sentía cada caricia que le propiciaba a la castaña y por la forma en que esta respondía debía de estar en un completo éxtasis del cual no deseaba ser molestada. La humedad de Hermione crecía al pasar de los minutos, aumentaba a un ritmo tan voraz que la rubia dedujo que faltaba poco para el orgasmo llegara a ella y la llevara por el sendero del placer, pero Fleur no tenía esa intención en mente, por lo menos no aún. _Era demasiado pronto_ decía.

 **-Joder, Fleur.**

Hermione exclamó frustrada. Era la quinta vez en que Hermione estuvo a punto de llegar al clímax y Fleur había detenido sus movimientos riéndose en su cara, en su roja y excitada cara. La quinta jodida vez. Resultó ser un plan sencillo para la veela, _parar justamente en el momento en que Hermione sentía que iba a correrse_. No le importó lastimarla con malas intenciones y para ser honestos gozaba con malicia cuando detenía sus movimientos sin previo aviso dejando a una furiosa Hermione Granger. Fleur podía sentir la frustración aumentando segundo a segundo, la tensión sexual aumentaba y era consciente de que si continuaba con ese ritmo abusivo tarde o temprano la paciencia de Hermione se agotaría y terminaría tirándole una maldición directamente en la cabeza.

 **-Vamos** _ **Belle,**_ **pídemelo. Pide exactamente lo que deseas.**

Fleur se extendió a lo largo del cuerpo de Hermione, frotando levemente su piel con el de ella. Su sonrisa se expandió cuando Hermione gruñó y alzó sus caderas en un intento desesperado.

 **-Hazlo-** musitó.

 **-No te escucho,** _ **Mon amour**_ **–** la francesa canturreó con sorna.

 **-Me harás suplicar por ello ¿verdad? ¿No te bastó con tragarte mi orgullo?, ahora quieres mi dignidad.**

 **-** _ **Ma Belle**_ **–** Fleur le tomó la mejilla e hiso un elegante movimiento con la cabeza **\- tu orgullo y dignidad me pertenecieron desde que gemiste mi nombre en tus deliciosos labios. Lo que deseo es tu cuerpo.**

 **-Sabes que estoy a tu merced.**

 **-No podrías estar más en lo cierto, pero compréndelo, necesito escucharlo. Necesito escucharte desearlo. Vamos, básicas palabras** _ **"Fóllame, Fleur".**_

 **-En tus más sádicos sueños. Que te den.**

Hermione pretendió levantar su cuerpo, pero Fleur fue más rápida. Sus labios callaron sus quejas y borraron cualquier intento de huida.

 **-Al parecer estas en uno Hermione, uno muy real**.- Fleur acarició el rostro de su compañera y apartó un rizo rebelde de su frente **\- Pídelo y me tendrás entre tus piernas, con mis labios en los tuyos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.**

 **-Fleur…**

 **-¿Si,** _ **Ma belle**_ **?**

 **-¡Fóllame, maldita sea!**

El gritó de Hermione la dejó helada y complacida. Le besó la piel entera con delicadeza hasta llegar a su sexo, donde quitó sus bragas arrastrando sus uñas por la superficie de sus muslos. Una vez sin ningún objeto que la detuviera de su objetivo, acercó su rostro a su intimidad que humeante aclamaba atención. Con un determinado toque frotó con delicia la cara interna de su entrepierna y sin ninguna invitación la penetró con fuerza.

 **-¡Mierda!**

 **-No sea mal hablada, señorita Granger.**

Durante siglos, la humanidad ha capturado el pensamiento de que tener un juicio firme permite, de cierta forma, enfrentar las circunstancias más complejas de manera razonable sin volverse un lunático en el intento. Lamentablemente, a Hermione nunca nadie, en su corta existencia, le advirtió que perder su cordura le sentaría tan condenadamente bien. De ahora en adelante, un poco de locura en su rígida vida siempre sería agradablemente acogida, sobretodo sí la demencia venía acompañada de su delicioso delirio, Fleur Delacour.


End file.
